Penyesalan
by Aoyama Haruna
Summary: Sasuke menyukai Hinata sejak kecil. Hinata menyukai Sasuke juga. Namun apa yang terjadi ketika Naruto datang di dalam lingkaran persahabatan mereka? Warning: OOC, AU, Typo, dll. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Moshi-moshi, minna-sama :D**

**Haruna kembali lagi dengan fict baru! (jengjengjengjeng!) *digeplak readers***

**Ehum, mungkin di fict kali ini akan sangat-sangat berbeda dari fict yang biasa Haruna buat.**

**Kenapa? Mendingan langsung baca aja deh (^_^)V**

**Enjoy your trip...Eh, reading! :p**

* * *

**Penyesalan**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: AU, Typo, OOC, dll

Don't like don't read!

Uchiha Sasuke-Hyuuga Hinata

Rated: T

_Mungkin kalau bukan karenanya_

_Aku tidak akan pernah mengerti arti 'cinta'_

_Mungkin kalau bukan karenanya _

_Aku tidak akan pernah mengerti makna 'pengorbanan' jua_

_Dan mungkin kalau bukan karenanya_

_Aku tidak akan pernah menyesal atasnya._

* * *

_Ingin selalu bersamanya merupakan sebuah kenyataan_

_Ingin selalu ada untuknya bukanlah angan-angan_

_Ini bukanlah mimpi belaka_

_Namun untuk mendapatkan hatinya,_

_Bagaikan sebuah harapan yang sulit untuk dikabulkan_

~*~PENYESALAN~*~

Aku berjalan melewati halte bus yang berjarak hanya sepuluh meter dari kediamanku. Aku menyenderkan bahuku di salah-satu tiang penyangganya. Kulirik jam tangan hitam yang tengah melekat di tangan kiriku sekarang.

_Jam enam lewat sepuluh menit. Kemana dia?_

Aku menoleh ke arah kanan dan kiri. Biasanya jam segini dia sudah ada disini… "Tumben sekali, Hinata…"

Oh, mungkin kalian belum tahu siapa Hinata yang kusebutkan tadi,ya? Baiklah, kuperkenalkan. Namanya Hyuuga Hinata. Dia seorang gadis yang sedari dulu menjadi sahabatku. Alasan kami bersahabat sebenarnya sangat klise. Ayah kami berdua mempunyai sebuah perusahaan ternama yang kebetulan saling bekerja sama dan kami dipertemukan pada umur 6 tahun.

Dan sejak saat itulah aku menyukainya.

Ya, menyukai seseorang untuk pertama kalinya.

Kurasa tidak salah juga aku menyukai gadis berwatak lemah lembut ini. Dari fisik maupun hatinya memang patut diancungi jempol. Dia sangat cantik dan juga baik.

Namun aku merasa ada yang salah dengan perasaan ini. Kenapa?

Hubungan antara kami sangatlah kompleks. Kami bersahabat sangat dekat bahkan kami tidak pernah sungkan mencurahkan isi hati kami satu sama lain dan semua orang mengetahui hubungan kami hanya sebatas 'sahabat' saja. Yaah… setidaknya begitu…

"DOR!"

Hampir saja aku mau melompat dan bertingkah tidak jelas… _Well, yeah_, kebiasaanku kalau ada seseorang yang mengagetkanku adalah berlaku aneh, seperti bergaya mirip bebek dengan mengapit kedua tangan dan berdiri dengan satu kaki. Ya, kebiasaan seorang tuan muda Uchiha yang sangat memalukan.

Aku memincingkan mataku. Oh, rupanya itu Hinata. Dia tertawa! Manis sekali… Eh, apa yang baru saja kukatakan tadi? Haha…

"Hihi, Sasuke-kun sudah lama menunggu,ya?" tanyanya. Aku menggelengkan kepala dan membuang muka. Bersikap dingin seperti biasa. Dimanapun, kapanpun, seorang Uchiha harus berlaku sangat berwibawa, tidak boleh manja, dan harus selalu bersikap dingin.

"Hnn…" jawabku sok tidak peduli. Aku memang tidak menatap wajahnya sekarang, namun aku dapat mendengar tawa kecilnya yang sangat merdu itu. Dia pasti sedang menertawakanku sekarang. Yah, siapa lagi orang yang sedang berada di dekatnya selain aku?

"_Nee_, Sasuke-kun, busnya sudah datang, tuh… Ayo,masuk!"

Aku merasa lenganku disentuh lembut oleh seseorang dan sontak wajahku segera memerah. Jantungku berdegup sangat cepat dan darah mengalir naik ke kepalaku.

Hinata masih memegang lenganku dan menyeretku masuk ke dalam bus, "Sasuke-kun! Jangan melamun! Cepat duduk!" serunya sambil menunjuk sebuah kursi kosong dekat jendela.

Butuh waktu beberapa detik sampai aku sadar dari urusan 'darah' itu. Aku menarik kembali tanganku dan duduk di kursi dekat jendela dengan memasang wajah _cool_ dan acuh.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun! Daritadi kau melamun terus? Kau sakit?" tanyanya dengan pandangan ada-apa-aku-mencemaskanmu. Aku menggeleng cepat, aku bisa menurunkan harga diriku kalau aku bilang 'aku sedang memikirkanmu'… Hah? Tidak-tidak! Bisa-bisa karena itu hubunganku dengannya kandas sudah…

"Atau… Kau sedang memikirkan seorang gadis,ya?"

Ingin rasanya aku terjun dari tebing yang tinggi. Memikirkan gadis? Hmm, ya, itu benar… Tapi bagaimana kalau gadis itu adalah kamu, Hinata?

"Ti-tidak. Kau jangan mengatakan hal yang tidak benar begitu,ah!" elakku sambil memandangi jalanan dari jendela. Hinata menyentuh pundakku pelan, "Yang benar? Sepertinya tatapanmu mengatakan begitu… Ayolah, Sasuke-kun, kita,kan bersahabat! Siapa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Boleh aku tebak, tidak?"

Aku bisa gila kalau keadaan begini, namun aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban 'ya' atas permintaannya tadi. Daripada aku disuruh menjawab jujur?

"Hnn, mungkin kau sedang memikirkan… Ah, Karin-chan! Dia,kan gadis tergaul sesekolah?" tebaknya.

Sekarang aku ingin tertawa sekencang-kencangnya! Hahaha, menyukai gadis seperti Karin? Tidak mungkin! Dia memang gaul dalam segala hal tapi dia sangat _lebay, _maksudku berlebihan. Aku malah membenci gadis seperti itu.

"Tidak!"

"Eh? Kalau begitu… Hmm… Ino-chan! Dia,kan gadis paling berbakat. Bagaimana, Sasuke-kun?"

Aku menggeleng. Aku tidak menyukai Yamanaka. Memang aku sedikit kagum atas bakatnya dalam segala bidang seperti: senam, _dance_, musik, dan lainnya. Tapi gadis itu sama sekali TIDAK membuat darahku berdesir seperti aku bersama gadis berambut indigo ini.

"Lalu siapa, dong? Ah, kau membuatku penasaran!" Hinata mencubit pipi kananku. Aku meringis kesakitan, "Aaw! Hentikan, Hinata! A-aku sedang ti-tidak suka siapa-siapa,kok!"

Hinata melepaskan cubitannya dan memandangku tidak percaya. Aku mengelus pipiku yang sakit dan berkata, "Cubitanmu sakit juga, Hinata…"

"Tentu saja! Itu kupergunakan kalau aku bertemu dengan orang-orang jahat! Dengan cubitanku ini mereka pasti tidak berani menggangguku lagi!" jawabnya sambil tertawa. Aku tersenyum, "Jadi? Kau menganggapku orang jahat,ya?"

Hinata berhenti tertawa. Bola matanya menyiratkan tanda keseriusan, "Mana mungkin… Kau,kan sahabatku…" jawabnya diiringi senyum tulus. Aku menghela nafas lega, "Kukira kau telah merubah pikiranmu itu."

"Tidak akan pernah! Kita,kan sudah berjanji, Sasuke-kun…" Hinata mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari kelingkingku secara tiba-tiba. Sontak, wajahku berubah menjadi merah, namun aku segera membuang muka, "Merepotkan…"

"Hihihi, kau jadi mirip dengan Shikamaru, Sasuke-kun," ucapnya tertawa kecil lalu memejamkan kedua matanya. Aku menarik ujung bibirku lalu kembali menatap keluar jendela.

Aku mendengar suara dengkuran di sampingku. Buru-buru aku segera menoleh… Dan… Ya ampun, Hinata tertidur? Wajahnya menempel di bahuku. _Kami-sama_, apakah ini mimpi?

Aku mengamati wajahnya yang tenang dan sesekali dengkuran merdu keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Aku menahan tawa, apa yang membuatnya tidur diperjalanan menuju sekolah ini? Mungkinkah dia belajar terlalu malam? Sudahlah, yang penting ini bukan mimpi, Uchiha! Ini bukan mimpi!

"Hnn… Naruto-kun…Hnn…"

DEG!

_Eh? Apa? Barusan tadi… _

Aku menoleh ke arah Hinata. Dia masih tertidur… Apakah… Apakah Hinata tadi mendengkur memanggil namanya?

Naruto?

Ah ya, dia salah satu sahabat terdekatku juga setelah Hinata. Uzumaki Naruto, seorang siswa terbandel di sekolahku. Rambutnya berwarna kuning _ngejreng_ dan jabrik. Dia sekelas dengan Hinata.

_Mungkinkah…_

_Mungkinkah Hinata?_

Aku menepis bayangan yang tidak-tidak dari pikiranku. Mungkin saja Hinata sedang bermimpi tentang Naruto… Hey, tunggu! Kenapa pikiran itu keluar lagi?

Aku merasakan sakit.

Aku menggenggam bajuku. _Tidak kami-sama, tidak mungkin Hinata menyukai Naruto-dobe yang bodoh itu,kan? Tenanglah, Uchiha!_

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Mata onyxku perlahan menutup. Kepalaku, dengan refleks, menyender di rambut Hinata. Secara tidak sengaja, aku 'diseret' memasuki alam mimpi…

~*~PENYESALAN~*~

_Alunan merdu sebuah nada _

_Mampu kunyanyikan dalam satu irama_

_Gerakan lentur seorang penari_

_Mampu kupraktikan dalam hitungan jari_

_Namun ketika namanya kausebut_

_Yang kuinginkan hanya satu:_

_Mati_

___#~TO~BE~CONTINUE~#_  


* * *

**Ha'i, Minna-sama bagaimana fict-nya? Jelek? Abal? Atau… Aneh? Hehehe… Haruna buat ini fict atas request dari Ichaa-chan^-^ **

**Mohon maaf kalau aneh, nggak bagus, dan lain-lain, soalnya Haruna nggak biasa buat fict pairing diluar Naruto-Hinata. Tapi kebetulan aja dapet ide fict Sasuke-Hinata **

**Minna-sama, sampai sini dulu, sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya :D Jaa**


	2. Chapter 2

**Minna-sama! Haruna kembaliii *teriak pake toa***

**Ehehe, kali ini dengan chapter 2nya (^_^)V**

**Ini fict boleh di flame, Haruna nggak masalah,kok!**

**Karena fict ini rasanya makin lama makin abal wae #plak**

**Daripada dengerin Haruna berisik, mendingan langung jelajahi aja fict gaje ini *dilempar batu***

**Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

**Penyesalan**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: AU, Typo, OOC, dll

Don't like don't read!

Uchiha Sasuke-Hyuuga Hinata

Rated: T

* * *

_Berikanlah aku kekuatan_

_Untuk memendam perasaan ini_

_Berikanlah aku harapan_

_Untuk bisa memandangmu sekali lagi_

_Berikanlah aku kesempatan_

_Untuk menyesali perbuatanku selama ini_

_Mungkin selama ini aku tidak menyadarinya_

_Bahwa aku terlalu banyak memberimu derita_

_Mungkin selama ini aku tidak menyadarinya_

_Bahwa yang kau butuhkan adalah sinarnya_

_Mungkin selama ini aku tidak menyadarinya_

_Bahwa kelopakmu akan bermekaran-ria_

_Di saat kau bersamanya_

~*~PENYESALAN~*~

Aku dan Hinata baru saja turun dari bus yang kami naiki tadi menuju sekolah, sampai…

"Hoi, Sasuke! Hinata!"

Aku menoleh ke belakang. Mencari tahu siapa yang memanggil namaku. Ooh, rupanya itu si dobe! Buru-buru aku melirik jam tangan hitamku (lagi), "Jam enam lewat tiga puluh menit. Tiga puluh menit sebelum bel masuk, tumben sekali kau datang pagi,_dobe_!" ujarku dengan seringai.

"Kau pikir aku ini 'si tukang telat',hah? Hey, Hinata, apa kau berpikir seperti itu?" Naruto beralih kepada sahabatku. Yang ditanya hanya menundukan kepalanya, aku mengangkat sebelah alisku. _Aneh, tidak biasanya Hinata diam begini…_

"I-iya, Na-Naruto-kun tidak seperti i-itu… Sa-Sasuke-kun saja yang berpikiran be-begitu… Na-Naruto-kun,kan tidak se-selamanya ha-harus ja-jadi pemalas…" jawab Hinata terbata-bata. Aku menatap wajahnya yang penuh dengan semburat merah. _Hinata? Ada apa?_

"Hee? Tuh,kan, _Teme_! Kau lihat,kan? Hinata juga berkata seperti itu!" seru Naruto senang. Bagaimana tidak senang dibela begitu oleh gadis amethyst ini? Hh…

Aku menatap Hinata khawatir. Rasanya dia berbeda dari hari-hari sebelumnya, "Hnn, Kau tidak apa-apa, Hinata? Wajahmu merah? Kau sakit?" tanyaku cemas. Hinata menggeleng cepat sambil menundukan kepala, "Ti-tidak apa-apa, Sa-Sasuke-kun… A-aku pergi duluan,ya? _Ja-jaa nee…_"

Aku memandang kepergian Hinata dengan tatapan kosong. Sepertinya, ada 'sesuatu' yang mengganjalnya. Hnn, entahlah… Mungkin perasaanku saja.

Aku baru saja mau berjalan pergi menuju ke dalam sekolah –karena aku berada di lapangan tadi- namun Naruto tiba-tiba mencegatku.

"Mau apa, _dobe_?" tanyaku sok acuh.

Raut wajah Naruto berubah menjadi gugup. Ada apa ini? Pertama Hinata, sekarang Naruto? Kami-sama, ada apa dengan hari ini?

"_Nee_, Sasuke… Apakah kau… menyukai Hinata?"

DEG!

Apa? Apa pendengaranku salah? Dia berkata apa tadi?

Aku menatapnya dingin, "Apa urusanmu?"

Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, "Aku… Aku hanya berpikir, hahaha… Benarkah kau menyukainya?"

Aku tersenyum kecut, "Aku menyukainya karena dia sahabatku itu saja."

"Tidak lebih?"

Aku menggeleng, "Aku menyayanginya seperti kepada adik sendiri." Jawabku tentu saja berbohong.

Hmm… Entahlah, aku juga merasa bingung bila ditanya begitu. Hatiku mengatakan bahwa aku menyukainya. Namun di lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam, aku begitu menyayanginya. Aku tidak mau ada seorang pun yang menyakitinya.

"Kalau begitu… Kau pernah tahu laki-laki tipe apa yang ia sukai?" tanya Naruto yang kali ini mengajakku berjalan memasuki sekolah. Aku menggeleng, "Aku tidak tahu. Walaupun kita bersahabat sudah lebih dari sepuluh tahun tapi dia belum pernah bercerita tentang ketertarikan terhadap lawan jenis sekalipun."

Aku meletakan sepatuku di rak dan menggantinya dengan sepatu karet. Hmm… mungkin kalian tidak tahu, tapi beginilah 'adat' sekolah-sekolah di Konoha. Sepatu sekolah berbeda dengan sepatu di DALAM sekolah.

Aku memperhatikan raut wajah Naruto yang tiba-tiba menjadi _happy_ begitu. Aneh! Apakah hari ini adalah Hari aneh sedunia?

"Aku duluan, _dobe_." Aku meninggalkan Naruto yang masih 'bersumringah-ria' itu. Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju kelas 12-A, tepat disebelah kelas Hinata dan Naruto, kelas 12-B.

* * *

"Pagi," sapaku datar saat kakiku memasuki kelas.

"Pagi," jawab teman-teman lelakiku di kelas, Chouji, Kiba dan Sai, salah satu teman terdekatku. Aku melempar tasku ke bangku dan menghempaskan tubuhku kemudian.

"Hei, Uchiha, ada titipan dari adik kelas,nih!" Kiba menyerahkan setumpuk surat di depan mejaku. Aku menatapnya malas, "Buang saja, Inuzuka!" ujarku. Kiba hanya mengangguk maklum dan menjalankan perintahku: membuang surat-surat itu.

"Bukankah itu surat cinta? Kenapa dibuang begitu saja, Sasuke? Krauks... krauks…" tanya Chouji sambil memakan keripik kentangnya. Aku menutup kelopak mataku dan membukanya kembali, "Biar saja, tidak akan kubalas."

"Kau ini jahat sekali, Sasuke," ucap Sai sambil memamerkan senyum palsunya. Aku mengacuhkan perkataannya, aku mulai malas dengan rutinitas seperti ini. Selalu saja adik kelas, teman sekelas, kakak kelas, mengirimi surat penuh dengan perkataan gombal yang sudah pasti tidak akan kubalas. Bodoh,kan?

"Uchiha, kau tahu hari ini akan kedatangan murid baru?" tanya Suigetsu tiba-tiba. Suigetsu adalah teman sekelasku yang hobi berenang dan berjemur di pantai. Entahlah, menurutku hobinya itu sangat aneh.

Aku menggeleng tidak peduli. Aku hanya berharap kalau orang itu bukan perempuan dan tidak mengesalkan, itu saja.

"Katanya perempuan. Gosip-gosip ada yang bilang dia itu cantik,lho!" tambah Suigetsu. Oya, aku lupa satu hal, hobi Suigetsu yang lain adalah bergosip dan ngerumpi, jadi jangan heran kalau dia punya segudang gosip tentang murid-murid di sekolahku.

"Masa? Kalau iya, boleh tuh aku _embat_! Wahaha… krauks… krauks…" timbrung Chouji dengan tawanya yang khas: diselangi kunyahan keripik.

"Jangan samakan perempuan dengan keripik kentang dong, Chouji!" timpal Kiba sambil ikut tertawa. Sai pun ikut tertawa. Heran, biasanya dia hanya tersenyum palsu seperti biasa, jarang tertawa.

Aku merasa risih dengan keadaan begini, aku berjalan keluar kelas. Belum beberapa saat aku menginjakan langkah ketiga, seseorang menabrakku dan kami terjatuh.

"Aaw…" ringisku pelan. Aku memegangi kepalaku yang terbentur lantai. _Ittai_…

"Eh? Eh? Maaf, aku tidak sengaja! _Daijobouka_? Ada yang sakit?" tanya orang yang menabrakku khawatir.

Aku menggeleng, "Hati-hati kalau berjalan," ucapku cepat dengan nada datar.

"_Gomen ne_! aku sedang terburu-buru…" ucapnya tersenyum. Aku balas tersenyum, "Ya, tidak apa-apa…"

Aku memicingkan mataku. Kembali mencari tahu siapa orang ini… Dan…

SET!

Kedua mata kami bertemu. Mata onyxku dan matanya yang hijau…

Kurasa… mata itu…. Seperti batu permata yang cukup langka, emerald.

Aku memperhatikan secara keseluruhan orang itu. Kulitnya putih oriental, rambutnya berwarna pink sepanjang punggungnya. Dia mengenakan seragam sekolah yang sama denganku, namun rasanya… Aku belum pernah melihat orang ini sebelumnya.

Kalau untuk dilihat sesaat, dia memang cantik. Wajahnya seperti menyiratkan semangat pantang menyerah yang tinggi. Hmm…

"Ehm, maaf… A-apakah kau boleh melepaskan tanganmu?" pintanya dengan wajah merona.

Apa? Tangan?

…..

….

Oh! Bodohnya aku! Aku tidak sadar posisi kami saat ini! Kami berjatuhan saling bersebelahan dan aku menahan tubuhnya.

Buru-buru aku melepas tanganku dan membuang muka. Sial! kenapa darah memenuhi kedua pipiku sekarang?

"_A-arigatou_… Ah, _sumimasen_! Aku ada perlu dulu, _jaa_…" Gadis itu membungkukkan badan dan segera pergi meninggalkanku.

Aku terdiam sesaat. Gadis itu… Menarik juga. Apa?

Aku membersihkan celanaku dan segera kembali ke kelas. Kurasa sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi…

KRIIINNGG!

Benar,kan?

~*~PENYESALAN~*~

"Baiklah anak-anak, sekian dulu pelajaran dari saya. Jangan lupa kalau lusa ulangan bab kedua!" seru guru Kakashi. Anak-anak hanya ber-koor-ria, "Yaaahhh…"

Aku meletakan daguku di atas tangan. Kejadian tadi pagi seperti direkam ulang oleh otakku. Dan saat Hinata mengatakan namanya itu… Akh, dadaku kembali sakit!

Dan entah kenapa aku memikirkan gadis berambut merah muda itu lagi. Aku menarik ujung bibirku, apa yang membuatku senang ketika memikirkannya?

"Oya, anak-anak, saya lupa sesuatu! Ada murid pindahan dari Suna yang akan menjadi salah satu penghuni kelas ini. Silahkan masuk, nona Haruno!"

Kelas kembali riuh. Mendengar kata 'nona', para anak lelaki berdesas-desus apakah 'nona' itu cantik seperti obrolan gosip ataukah pintar atau… Ya, kalian tahu pikiran anak lelaki,kan?

Tak, tuk, tak…

Bunyi langkah kaki seseorang bergema di seluruh penjuru kelas. Seorang gadis berambut pink _ngejreng_ berdiri di depan papan tulis.

_Tidak mungkin! Dia,kan…_

"_Ohayou gozaimasu, minna! Watashi no namae wa_ Haruno Sakura _desu_! Saya pindahan dari kota Sunagakure. _Dozo yoroshiku onegaishimasu_!"

"_Kochira koso_!" jawab seluruh murid serempak kecuali aku. Ya, kecuali aku. Mataku terbelalak kaget, gadis itu… Gadis yang kutabrak tadi pagi di sekolah!

"Oi, Uchiha! Kau tidak menjawab '_kochira koso_' tadi!" seru temanku, Jugo. Aku terhenyak, "Ah, _ha'i… Ko-kochira koso…_" jawabku lirih namun terkesan dingin.

"Baiklah, sekarang Haruno-san! Silahkan duduk di samping tuan Uchiha di pojok sekat jendela!" perintah guru Kakashi.

_Apa? Di sebelahku?_

Aku melirik bangku tepat di sebelahku dan… bangku itu memang kosong! Ah, sial…

Gadis berambut pink itu berjalan mendekat ke arahku dan duduk di sampingku. Buru-buru aku membuang muka dengan menatap keluar jendela.

"Hai, namaku Sakura! Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

DEG!

Aku menoleh ke arahnya pelan. Aku memasang wajah _cool_ ku dan tatapan dingin, "Hnn…" gumamku.

"Ka-kau yang tadi pagi,kan?" tanyanya setengah berbisik. Aku menatapnya malas, "Hnn, mungkin begitu…" jawabku ala kadarnya.

"Eh,oh… Ma, maaf atas kejadian tadi pagi. A-aku benar-benar tidak sengaja…" ucapnya menunduk. Aku menghela nafas maklum, "Ya, ya… Aku mengerti. Tidak perlu dibahas."

Dia menatapku tidak percaya lalu tersenyum. Rona merah terlihat jelas di tulang pipinya, "_Arigatou_!" ucapnya senang. Aku hanya menarik ujung bibirku, "Hnn."

"Ya, anak-anak, sekarang kalian boleh istirahat!" seru guru Kakashi sambil merapihkan buku-buku. Dalam hitungan detik, murid-murid segera pergi ke luar kelas.

Aku menunggu sampai kelas agak sepi dan baru beranjak dari tempat duduk. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan hangat menarik lenganku.

"Eh?"

"_Anou_… A-aku belum tahu namamu…" ucapnya dengan rona merah. Rupanya itu gadis berambut pink tadi, "Aku Uchiha Sasuke." Jawabku singkat.

"Salam kenal Sasuke!" ucapnya lantang dengan senyuman gembira. Gembira? Tentu saja! Bisa berkenalan dengan seorang tuan muda Uchiha adalah sebuah keajaiban di mata gadis-gadis. Hnn.

"Ya." jawabku singkat sambil menepis tangannya dan pergi keluar kelas. Meninggalkannya, yang kurasa, menatap heran kepergianku.

Aku berjalan menuju lapangan basket sekolah.

Aku menyukai olahraga, jadi jangan heran kalau kau sedang melihatku di lapangan basket sekolah sambil bermain bola.

Aku melirik penjuru lapangan. Tumben sekali sepi. Tidak banyak orang yang berlalu lalang. Ya, mungkin ada dua-tiga orang yang lewat, tapi tetap saja sepi!

Aku memungut bola basket yang tergeletak di samping ring. Aku men-_dribble_nya dan mencoba menge-_shoot_ dan… Ya, masuk!

Aku berlari hilir-mudik sambil men-_dribble_ dan melompat untuk memasuki bola… Sekali lagi, masuk!

Plok…plok…plok…

Aku menoleh. Barusan aku seperti mendengar suara tepuk tangan. Hmm, siapa?

"Kau hebat, Sasuke…"

_Dia lagi?_

Aku mengelap keringatku yang bercucuran dengan punggung tanganku. Kalian bisa tebak siapa orang yang sekarang berada dihadapanku sambil bertepuk-tangan? Ya, Haruno Sakura, si anak baru.

"Kau suka bermain basket?" tanyanya sambil berjalan mendekatiku. "Hnn," jawabku sambil mengangguk, acuh. Aku meliriknya sekilas, "Memang ada apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Maksudku… Hobi kita sama," ucapnya sambil mencoba merebut bolaku. Buru-buru aku mengelak dan men-_dribble_ bola kembali.

"Begitu,ya?" kataku dengan seringai menantang. Kulihat dia juga tertawa sinis, "Tentu saja. Apa perlu ku buktikan?" tanyanya kembali merebut bola dan kali ini berhasil.

Dia berlari sambil men-_dribble_ dan melakukan… _Slum dunk_?

Tass!

Bola tepat memasuki ring. _Three point_ untuk nilai kompetinsi. _Hmm… Anak ini boleh juga…_

"Bagaimana?" tanyanya sambil menoleh dan berkacak pinggang ke arahku. Aku mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum masam, "_Not bad for a beginner_."

Dia berjalan mendekatiku dan menatap mataku dengan tatapan ayo-tantang-aku, "Hmm… Begitu,ya? Kau merasa dirimu itu hebat? Kita akan buktikan nanti!" ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

_Apa? Dia menantangiku? Apa dia belum tahu siapa sebenarnya Uchiha Sasuke itu, eh? Lihat saja!_

"Hallo? Tuan Sasuke? Kenapa Anda melamun? Apa Anda takut untuk melawan seorang gadis,hah?" Dia menggerakan tangannya di depan mataku. Aku menggeleng cepat, "Hnn, sebenarnya aku sibuk. Tapi kau memaksa, apa boleh buat… Daripada kau merengek dan menangis seperti anak kecil?"

Kali ini dia menatapku tajam. Hahaha, sepertinya dia tidak terima setelah kuejek tadi.

"Baiklah, ayo mulai!" Dia mulai men-_dribble_ bola dan berlari memutar. Aku mengejarnya dan berhasil merebut bola dan berlari kembali menuju ring.

"Kaupikir aku ini bodoh,hah?" serunya mencoba merebut bola namun dengan sigap aku memutar badan melakukan _shoot_… Masuk!

Aku meliriknya dengan sebelah mata. Kulihat, dia menatapku tidak percaya. Entahlah, mungkin kagum…

"Sudah kubilang,kan? Ini membuang tenaga saja!" ujarku tanpa menoleh. Aku men-_dribble_ bola tanpa bergerak sedikitpun. Menunggu reaksinya…

Tiba-tiba, aku merasakan sebuah tangan hangat menyentuh pipiku dan mencubitnya… Sontak, aku menepis tangan tersebut dan memegang pipiku.

"Aaw!" seruku meringis. Rupanya si rambut pink itulah yang mencubitku. Dia tertawa keras, "Hahaha, kau lucu sekali, Sasuke! Hihi… Aku sendiri juga bodoh mau bertanding denganmu! Harusnya aku tahu aku tidak mungkin mengalahkan anak laki-laki! Haha."

Aku memandangnya datar. Seolah aku mengetahui isi hatinya: Dia tertawa karena kecewa.

"Aduh, haha… Aku tertawa sampai menangis begini! Dasar aku ini… Eh, apa-apaan aku? Hahaha, aku,kan anak baru tapi kenapa bersikap konyol begini…" ucapnya sambil mengusap kelopak matanya.

Aku diam.

"Hahaha, aku bodoh,ya?"

Aku hanya terdiam.

"Apa-apaan aku? Anak baru tapi sudah bertingkah sok jagoan begini."

Aku tetap bergeming.

Dan kini dia juga terdiam, menatap tanah tempatnya berpijak dalam-dalam.

Seolah hatinya berkata: apa yang baru saja aku perbuat?

Aku kembali men-_dribble_ bola dan menge-_shoot_… Namun kali ini gagal.

"Hey…" panggilku tanpa menoleh. Si rambut pink tetap terdiam. Aku memutar tubuhku dan menatapnya, "Tak sadarkah kau baru saja kupanggil?"

Dia tersentak dan menatapku takut. Cih, untuk apa takut? Memang aku hantu apa?

"Tidak ada hubungannya kau ini apa. Perempuan atau laki-laki itu sama saja…" ucapku menatap langit.

Dia terdiam.

"Bagi bola ini, tidak berpengaruh sama sekali…" Aku melempar bola itu pelan ke arahnya dan berhasil ia tangkap.

"Eh?"

"Semua tergantung dirimu saja. Apakah kau merasa _enjoy_ saat bermain dan kau benar-benar berusaha atau tidak? Itu saja." Aku memutar tubuhku dan berjalan menjauh darinya perlahan.

Tass!

Kembali aku mendengar bunyi bola yang masuk ke dalam ring. Aku menoleh. Kudapati seorang gadis berambut panjang dengan warna pink tersenyum ke arahku dengan sebuah bola basket yang terpantul sendiri di dekatnya.

"_Arigatou_, Sasuke…" ucapnya tersenyum. Aku terdiam sebentar lalu menarik ujung bibirku, "Hmm… Ya, apa boleh buat. Kau memang merepotkan."

"Aah, kau ini!" Dia berlari mendekatiku dan mencoba mengacak-acak rambutku. Aku tertawa sambil berlari menjauh.

Entahlah, itu berlangsung selama jam istirahat. Dan selama itu aku tidak menyadarinya bahwa ada seseorang yang mengawasiku selama ini.

~*~PENYESALAN~*~

_Aku tidak menyadarinya _

_Bahwa selama ini aku merasa bahagia_

_Aku tidak menyadarinya_

_Bahwa selama ini aku berdiri di samping bunga Sakura_

_Aku tidak menyadarinya_

_Bahwa dibalik sana,_

_Seseorang tengah menangisi karenanya_

_Namun yang membuatku tidak percaya_

_Orang itu adalah kau, cinta_

_~To~Be~Continue~_

_

* * *

_

**Minna-sama, gimana? Fictnya beneran makin abal ya?**

**Konflik 'peperangan' nya belom mulai, nih (?)**

**Oya, balasan review yang nggak log in:**

Hina bee Lover: Iya, ini saya lanjutkan :D

Adel Kireina : Ada, kok, ini lanjutannya ;)

Shaniechan : Ini udah update, hihi :

Nerazzuri : Saya emang sengaja buat Sasuke OOC -" hehe, ini udah update :)

**Ha'i, minna-sama, sampai ketemu di chapter depan :D**


End file.
